Stolen
by NeutralAngel
Summary: She stared in horror as he slowly walked towards her in the darkend room. Her breath hitched as he reached her and whispered into her ear. 'I want you to die' rated for language and lemon sequeal of red devil blue flames


For those who have never heard of this pair you should read Red devil blue flames, the story before this. I'm also sorry for all of those who had waited sooo long for this story to come out. I hope you enjoy this couple once again. :D

Chapter 1

_Birds chirped outside in the sunshine as a baby cried out for his mother. A maid scurried along the halls as the baby boy cried. His cries were soon stopped by his mother. She smiled down at him as he started to calm down. "Shh it's okay sweety, mommies got you now." His mother swayed from left to right slowly while cradling her child in her arms as she hummed a melody soothingly to her sleep deprived son. "It's okay now Tala, mom's here now, so go to sleep sweety." She rocked gently from side to side and soon enough her little baby was sleeping._

Tala yawned as he got out of bed. It wasn't like he hadn't gotten enough sleep, psh he gets lots of that now. Since he quit being a jigalo and player along with the whole double agent thing. Now that Kai had his memories back and he didn't want to kill Ace anymore, Talas only problem was winning back the woman of his dreams. Which wasn't going to be easy considering she has a kid now and he did sorta kinda shunned her and ripped out her heart and burned it in front of her. But he had done it for her own good and now that there was no longer any danger to her, he wanted her by his side again. A sad smile appeared on his face as he thought of her. _Three years..._His resolve was dissolving as he thought of her smile. Did he want to be back in her life? Hell yeah he did, but if he re-entered her life would she want him back? That was an answer he wanted to know, but feared to know.

He looked in the mirror and smiled as an idea came to him then. Once he was found out though there would be hell to pay on his part, but he'd rather have it that way then a tearful rejection. Of all things in the world that didn't change about him Tala wished at least THAT piece of him had changed, but it didn't so sucks to be him if she started to cry. There was going to be no backing out from this plan and there was going to be no more excuses for his mistakes. All he ever wanted was for someone to acknowledge him as something important and she had done just that, too bad he had been so dense back then. Now he knew and saw how she had felt. Tala just hoped it wasn't too late yet. With those many thoughts in mind he dressed and left his now lifeless and empty mansion behind.

She paced around in front of the steps with worry as the servants shuffled around her. Her heart raced as the door slowly opened to reveal two men of about the same age. One could only assume they were related in some way. Both walked towards her stiffly as if afraid of her reaction to them. The younger man even cringed before her spoke to her. He seemed the least scared out of the pair. (-_-)||| When they did finally stand in front of her she was no longer pacing and worried. Actually she looked down right pissed off at them, as she glared holes into her husband, the other gentleman took it upon himself to try and sneak away from her. Unfortunately for him he didn't get very far before she grabbed his suit collar to drag him down to her eye level.

"I can't believe you two! How could you do this on all of the days in the year! You had three-hundred and sixty-five days to pick out of the year and you picked the one day that would pissed me off more than anything! Both of you better go in there and explain to Greg why you didn't show up to his birthday party then." The younger man cringed as he now recalled why he had panicked in the first place. His wife was never gonna let him live this mistake down. Before he could reply to her, she held up her hand to halt him from speaking. "I know that he's only three, but he does understand what people say no matter what you two think. So go!" After getting screamed at by her the two were even more scared to walk into the room. Brooklyn slouched then sighed as he opened the door to his now three year old son's birthday party. What he saw made him want to curl up into a little ball and disappear from existence.

There in a chair by himself was his son. He wasn't crying, but you could see that he wasn't happy either. Brooklyn's heart broke at the sight of this because he knew for a fact that the little boy was going to go off somewhere later on his own and cry. For some reason or another he didn't like to cry in front of people, he also didn't like to talk to anyone, but his mother and sometimes his grandmother. His son was beautiful and healthy, he was also extremely smart for his age. With all of this in mind Brooklyn wondered if his son had already figured out the secret of his birth, but that may have been too much thinking on his part.

He now stood in front of his son's slumped form and with a smile pasted on to his face he sat down in front of him. "Hi." To his surprise he was sleeping, but on his cheeks were tear stains, proof that he was indeed missed by this little boy. Brooklyn smiled sadly as he looked at the sleeping child. "No wonder why she doesn't want any photos of HIM in the house. If we did it'd be all over in a flash." With that being said he gathered Greg into his arms and carried him off to bed all the while being tailed by the older man.

As Brooklyn tucked the child in and kissed his forehead his heart constricted at the sight. "I'll answer your questions now Kai." When none were asked Brooklyn turned about to look at Kai. What he saw shocked him more than anything in his whole life. The great Kai was smiling and at him too! If he wasn't straight he would've grabbed Kai already and ravished him on the spot.

"I already have my answers Brooklyn. Now I'm going to go kill a certain somebody now."

"Wait Kai. He doesn't know." Brooklyn sighed softly to himself. "Tala doesn't know that Gregory is his son."


End file.
